Aphfly's Fight My Life or Hers
by aphfly666
Summary: Chpt 2 of Aphflys Fight. In this chpt Aphfly saved Tj's life again and has agreed to take him to her camp full of people she has promised not to kill. Roberto(brother of Aphfly) has brought Aphfly a suprise. Read this story and you will find out what the suprise will be.


Following Aphfly wasn't exactly the way I wanted but she's saving my life and now I need to save hers. She said explaining, "Alright. We need to take a right about 3 to 4 miles north then we need to take a left 7 to 8 miles east. If we run into anybody let me take care of all of them! I know everybody and there weaknesses in this fight! This is my fight and I know where your girlfriend is! Follow me and you'll be safe!" I said sighing, "Ok, but she's not my girlfriend," Finally explaining, "She's my sister and I need to find her! I was suppose to protect her during this but..." She finished my sentence, "But you failed at protecting her!" I knodded and asked, "Where is she?" "She's captured in an under ground mining plant. She won't be let go until your appearance. If you want to save her get up off the ground and let's go!" She threw me out of that building and I landed on my stomach. I stood up and brushed off. Catching up to her I took heavy breaths. Now I was a little mad at her for throwing me out of a building onto dirt mixed in with asphault. I said giving a big heave, "What was that thing that killed Axel?"

She stopped and gave me a confused look, "Axel? There isn't an Axel programed in this fight." She looked so confused by now.

"Yeah,well, this kid named Axel saved me and risked his life for mine. Something killed him back there and it was a wolf like creature!" I replied running into a tree. Aphfly was standing still like she was paralized.

"Crap! I thought I got rid of that thing! It must still be alive." She said running back to the building. I sighed and groaned. I didn't want to run again. She told me to stand guard while she found that thing and killed it. So I stood out the door and stood guard. 10 minutes later she comes out running with her gun on her back yelling, "RUN! RUN NOW!" I followed her and we both heard a very loud roar coming from behind us. She said, "Ditch the plan! RUN!" We stopped to find somewhere to hide. I said, "Climb a tree! That thing can't climb trees! Go! Hurry, get up there!" I was the last one to climb the tree before that thing almost grabbed me. She shot the beast and it fell back with a hold of my leg. I screamed and Aphfly helped me up. I had a massive cut on my leg from that thing trying to kill me. She looked at my leg and said, "Yikes. It's gonna get offected soon if we don't cover it." She pulled some wrap out of her back pack. I said panting hard, "No. You saved my life way to many times. I can't have you save my life this time. I'll walk it off soon. But for now we sleep. It's already dark. We travel by morning." I fell asleep and she wrapped up my leg with out me knowing. She stayed up to watch all night without passing out.

Morning time about 6:54am

She woke me up just in time to leave. I woke up and looked down to see her already down there. I fell out of the tree and landed on her. She stood up and said, "Well why don't you just give me a little of fall sindrum." She must of stayed up all night. Yikes! I stood up and said, "Well sorry miss brat! I didn't mean to fall on you. I can barely walk if you haven't noticed?"

"Let's go before somebody finds our tracks!" She said sighing. Right then we both got knocked out. 2-3 hour later we found ourselves both tied to a stick the way that indians did it back then. Hands and legs tied to a stick. She struggled and said calm like, "Welcome to my clan Tj." They un-tied her but not me. One guy stood there with a spear ready to throw. And the "best" thing was, it was pointing at me. Aphfly said to the guy with the spear, "Skitch awala!" She told me, "That means we saver his life. That guy with the spear Wickala. He doesn't speak english." Another guy came up and un-tied me. I stood up and said, "Thanks!" He stuck his hand out for a shake and said, "I'm Roberto!" I shook his hand and replied, Tj." Aphfly said to me, "Roberto is one of my best fighters. I found him wondering around like you 4 years ago." We all gathered around the fire and ate mush for breakfast. I asked Aphfly, "How long has this fight been going on?"

She replied, "For as long as I know. Well since I was a baby. So about 16 years. Roberto was my first friend here. Me and Roberto are basecally brother and sister." Roberto looked at me, acting happy. He told me, "Hurt her, I hurt you! Deal?" I knodded and Aphfly punched Roberto on his arm. She said, "He didn't mean it. He was just kidding. I can handle myself out there," She said to Roberto, "Right Roberto?"

"No! You almost got killed from saving this bozos life. Not again. Your not leaving this camp until your father gives the order you can." He replied serious.

"My father? He hasn't been here for years! Don't ever joke around about my father again." She sounded hurt. Then Roberto had to point out I was a bozo.

"Your father is here! He arrived last night when you were gone. He's in his tent waiting for your arrival." Roberto said pulling her dad out of his tent. Her dad said, "Hey hey hey! I was working on some samples, and you made me spill my cloric-acid and that can kill people." Her dad saw her and she said, "Dad? Is that really you?"


End file.
